1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to adhering mechanisms, and particularly to an adhering mechanism for adhering a protective film to workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contacting surface of a metallic or plastic workpiece contacting a fixing device can easily damage without protection during a machining process, because of scrap remaining in the fixing device. A protective film is typically adhered to the contacting surface manually to protect the contacting surface from damage. However, air bubbles produced and uneven application of the film manually adversely affects machining quality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.